


Your place in my heart is the whole of my heart.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love at zero gravity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your place in my heart is the whole of my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wanted cockpit sex. I couldn't QUITE get it to go in that direction, but well. Here we are.
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for August 26, 2006.

She watches him, sometimes, from behind the glass wall of the observation deck: him seated in the cockpit of his plane, testing the machine, calibrating the controls, occasionally reaching out to snag the water bottle drifting close to his head and bring it down to his lips for a good, long sip. She studies the exact distance between one shoulder and the next, the way the uniform hangs off of his body, his look of utmost concentration, the smile he gets whenever he finishes up a task (like a boy getting a new toy car for Christmas). It takes him a while to notice her, of course – he’s that much absorbed in his work. But she doesn’t mind.

 

There it is: a smile, just for her. The sort of smile that makes her almost embarrassed to be idling her free time away, watching him. It used to make her walk away (and do so fast), but given the strange nature of their relationship as it stands, she’s sure she’ll never hear the end of it.

 

So she goes to him instead, steps out of the observation deck and into the hangar, takes advantage of the lack of gravity to float over to him. She’s running words through her head, possibilities, things she could ask him as Captain of the Ship that’ll turn this moment into something pure and professional. She forgets them, though, when she looks up to him reaching out to draw her in.

 

And just for a second, they’re both floating: her arms over his shoulders, his arms around her waist.

 

It’s nice.

 

She forgets herself for a moment.

 

He has nice eyes.

 

Her feet touch the ground, and she remembers.

 

“Hey, Captain. What brings you here?”

 

“Nothing in particular.”

 

She speaks, because it’s easier than thinking about what it’s like to kiss his lips.


End file.
